The Journey
by lindsaymindlesskiller
Summary: The adventure of a broken unicorn, wondering Equestria for the answers to his life. On the way he will meet legends, heroes, and an evil that will not rest until the world is in darkness. Obsidian Desire will have to face himself, conquer his demons, find his redemption, and fulfill the whole in his heart with the friends he will encounter. All this and more, stay tuned!


The pony looked up at the sky, the moon shining through the foliage in the forest, as the silence grows louder. Shaking his mane, the boy continued walking down the dirt path, further away from all that he has known, further away from his home. Muffled steps carried in the air, bright pink eyes scanning back and forth. The nightmare of eternal darkness had been defeated by others, yet his battle was still raging. Even being a unicorn, there were some thing you couldn t fix with magic alone. Obsidian Desire was always known for being a bright pony, bringing light to all who meet him, yet his light was now darkness. In the distance, a loud growl was heard, causing the pony to jump back in fright. What was that? A manticore, a hydra, or even a dragon? Not wanting to find out, the unicorn filled the path in front of with fire, the black flames shooting from his horn. The sound of something running away hastily echoed, tree branches cracking and snapping. He sighed, his mane shaking gently with the motion. That was a close one. Fear almost overcame him, but his time in the wilderness helped, shaping him into something different. Different how? That was something he was still figuring out. Hooves stepped forward, clapping against the path, the flames fading away. Eyes looked up to the sky, his thoughts drifting back to that night, the night that killed him.

The solstice had the entire village excited, partying into the night, not a care in the world. Family and friends gathered in the small area, excitement spreading through the crowd. Nothing could've made this night any better, he thought, and he couldn't have been more right, for shortly having that thought, Nightmare broke free, causing massive hysteria. Everyone gave in to fear. The unicorn stood there, his dark red body and ash hair watching from within the chaos, his pink eyes wide in shock. He had just been with his mother and sister, waiting in anticipation. Then all of a sudden he found himself lost in a sea of bodies. Glancing back at his cutie mark, Obsidian took a deep breath, trying to gather his courage. His eyes caught his mothers from across the field, pain stabbing him in his heart as the sadness and despair radiated from her entire being. This is what he was made for, his cutie mark of the crescent moon in flames burning in his mind. Obsidian was supposed to be the light in the darkness, his magic perfect for that, and that's what is needed from him. The red horn on his head starting to glow, his legs carrying him to the outer edge of the field, his heart beating with purpose. "The smallest light can drive away an army of darkness." He whispered to himself, his soft voice barely audible. "So I will light up the Sky!" This part was shouted, all his emotions being poured into the words. Flames shot from the top of his horn, filling the dark sky in radiant light, a beacon of hope shining across the and of the hopeless. 'I'm doing it! I'm being the light!' He thought, the sounds of everypony around him neighing in approval and thanks.

Obsidian blinked his eyes, returning to the present once more. These flashbacks were happening more frequently as the days pass, nothing he can do to stop them. It's been three months since that day, yet it feels like just yesterday and a lifetime ago all at the same time. Off in the distance, rays of the sun slowly crept forward, one hitting his broken horn. The unicorn stopped in his tracks, taking a moment to rest, his chest moving as he breathed in deeply. An hour ago, his muscles began to ache, his strength leaving his body as time passed. His vision became blurry, his thoughts becoming clouded, yet he still pushed on. Standing there, he struggled to stay awake, to continue this journey he has accepted.

Cloud, his mother, told him of a shack, in the forests of ghosts. "Legend has it that this shack can help you on the journey to find yourself, even the princess Celeste went there, according to the stories." She said in her soft, kind voice, eyes filled with worry for her son. After the incident, the village turned against him, calling the little blue in his ash hair signs of evil, the broken horn a testament Nightmare's hold on him. Why couldn't they see her son for who he was, instead of labeling him a monster? The sound of Obsidian crying, or the sight of him limping into the house, caused her heart to ache more than when his father, Onyx Heart left them. "Obsidian you don't have to go " Her voice was heavy with grief, sorrow wrapped around each word. The boy looked up, determination shining in his eyes. "Mom, I have to. This place isn't my home anymore, nor do I even know who I am. I have to go, for my sake. Don't worry, I promise I'll come back." He hugged his mother, his heart connecting through the rare physical contact.

The smell of burning wood caused his mind to come crashing back to the present, his body collapsing on the ground from the shock. How how did he read his mothers thoughts? Must be a side affect from his changes, his pink eyes staring at the small amount of blue under his gray hair in his tail. Nostrils twitched, taking in the smell once more, his eye scanning the area. Where was it coming from? There! Smoke rising from his right, in the woods itself. Using off of his willpower, and then some, Obsidian slowly stood up, his body trembling from the effort. "Almost there I can do this one step at a time." He gasped, exhaustion seeping into his voice. Stepping into the foliage, he kept his eyes on his feet, concentrating on not falling again, and to keep his mind in the now and here. Minutes passed, or they might have been hours, for all he knew, so focused was he on the struggle to keep moving. His head bumped into a wooden fence, causing him to jump back a little in shock. Eyes widened as he took in the sight, a fence covering a twenty foot area, with a small shack, made from sticks and bark, huge leaves making up the door. That small shack was what he was looking for? Really? Three months of searching, three days of non stop walking, just to find this? The leaves opened up suddenly, a small, pale white pony, with beautiful red hair and scarlet eyes stepped into the yard, her gaze fixed on him. She was beautiful, a vibrant red compass on her hind legs, her cutie mark proving he was in the right place, he hoped. "I found you finally." He managed to say, his voice carrying across the distance, ten feet seeming like an incredible obstacle in his state. Then she started to turn sideways, her entire, body, along with everything else. What was happening? What did he walk into? Everything turned black, his unconscious body hitting the ground as he fell. The white horse shook her head, concern showing on her face. "Not another one poor thing." 


End file.
